Memes
Some memes seen on the Vita board. Start counting from 1 to 10,000, and tell me again that 10,000 is "pathetic" This meme dates back to March 2012, about 4 months after the Vita launched. A user made a topic about how the PSP is continually outselling its successor. Natureboy99 then tried to spin it, claiming that this is only because it was cheaper and this "phenomenon" was "universal to the entire industry". When this ridiculous statement was debunked a few minutes later and the Vita's sales were called "pathetic", Natureboy99 lost his nerves and implied that 10'000 units weren't pathetic because it takes a long time to count to 10'000. Here is the full exchange: Natureboy99: When will people learn that a $100 price difference effectively nullifies any meaning to these numbers. PSP and 3DS are cheaper, therefore they sell better. This phenomenon of cheaper things selling more units is universal to every single industry. gamesycdan: In that case, Vita will continue to have pathetic sales every week right? Natureboy99: Start counting from 1 to 10,000. When you are done, come back and tell me again that 10,000 is "pathetic". So many gamers have no idea how business works. If something doesn't sell a bajillion units every second its "fail". Vita is selling fantastic. Remember, 3DS has to sell almost twice as many units to gross the same amount as Vita. Just that everything in this statement is completely wrong and made up on the spot, topped with an ironic "so many gamers have no idea how business works.", already makes this reassurance post an all-time classic. But the phrase that it's most infamous for, the "Start counting from 1 to 10,000" spin, is ridiculed to this day for its sheer absurdity and insanity. The phrase has become the embodiment of poorly thought through spins that backfired. Even to this day, it is frequently parodied by regulars to laugh at ponies who try to spin such awful sales. It's even more hilarious when sales are so low that it is actually possible to count to the number quickly, such as Vita TV sales (which were as low as 600 units before its first year on the market was over) or NPD sales broken down (which results in about 10 viatas per State per day with 17k Vitas per month in NA). Some notable examples of the meme being used: So Killzone Mercenaries flopped hustlin_pimpste: Good old mathemagics. Go on, try counting to 50000. Takes ages. Isn't the Vita pretty much dead if Sony stopped stocking them? Sonytendo: Doesn't being sold out everywhere mean it's very alive and demand is high? Megaman Omega: Not if it sells 17k every month. Sonytendo: You try counting to 17,000. That many people bought a supply constrained Vita last month in America alone. Doesn't seem so bad now does it. MoreLemonPledge: In terms of hardware sales, 17k is pretty crappy. hustlin_pimpste: I don't know if you know, but that "try counting to " is a bit of a GameFAQs meme. I cannot remember if it was Sailor_Goon, Servant or someone else who said it in a MC thread ages ago. MoreLemonPledge: Oh, thank god.I was hoping that he wasn't serious. It still troubles me that someone actually tried that argument at one time, though. LinkMaster2703: Vita sells less than 6k in August Nnamz: Can you count to 6000, TC? ....yes? Well ****...... Sonytendo: NPD July: Vita <17k ServantOfErieos: 17 thousand is a lot of people when you think about it, other handhelds with multiple editions have fanboys buy the different editions, so the numbers are inflated. Dashingfella: It's supply constrained guys, it is to be expected. Also, glad no one took me up on my bet. XD Also, try counting to 17k. You guys act like that's a low number. MarkthePhoenix: Why are people saying no one wants a PS Vita? It has sold literally 85,000 in two weeks. You try counting that high, bet you can't there as fast as you think. GameDesignerSage: NPD: Vita does 10k in March. That's only 5k more than what the dead PSP platform sold in March. Yes, the Vita is barely above a dead for years platform. Nnamz: 10 000 is a lot. Can you count to 10 000? Didn't think so. Sony always wins, baby! ServantOfErieos: I think these numbers are incorrect. '''GameDesignerSage:'' Wow, what depths will you not plunge? ServantOfErieos: Suddenly, sic i'm not allowed to think. IGN Italy When fanboys get desperate, they will do anything for reassurance. They're no strangers to cherry-picking reviews that praise the games on the system that they devoted their life to. However, it takes a turn for the silly when they can't even find such a review in English and instead have to find one on a foreign site. Specifically "IGN Italy" was brought up multiple times and become a running gag on the Vita board when the fanboys started to implying that IGN Italy is some kind of prodigy that is better than other sites, presumably becuase they rated one or two Vita games higher than most of the sites in English. The topic that started this fad was a ServantOfErieos reassurance post called "Booyashaka!! IGN Italy rates Soul sacrifice 9/10!!!" with an opening post that is even more cringeworthy than the title, containing hilarious lines such as the following: ServantOfErieos: Translation: Simply amazing. ServantOfErieos: it's amazing how Sony's products can reach out and touch people from all around the world. ServantOfErieos: Language may not be universal, but numbers are. ServantOfErieos: Thank you Sony for this licensing this amazing, sic product. ServantOfErieos: Men lie, numbers don't. The topic then turned into two pages of regulars laughing at Servan'ts embarrassing reassurance stunt. It's specifically hilarious how Servant tried to pony it up with some "Sony is good around the whole world!" spin when in reality he just had to look this far to find a review that would reassure him. Even then, IGN Italy continued to be the only worth site for the fandrones for a long time, as indicated by post such as this one: Gaisaph: Man, IGN Italy is the best. Probably one of the best sites for review and news to look at. Servant loves IGN Italy so much for giving him some valuable reassurance that he started worshipping the site as see by another hammy topic he made, titled "IGN Italy 'King of Reviewers' bestows Tales of Hearts R with a honorary 9/10" Unsurprisingly, he couldn't fool anyone as people were just laughing at this embarrassing cherry-picking spree at this point: QuagsireQing: Why is the 9/10 only honorary? Are IGN Italy's reviews not actually counted? talesfan215: Dat IGN Italy. the only true trustworthy source for reviews. Ooseye: After that King of reviewers comment no one really still believes Servbot isn't a joke account right? falloutbeast101: I'll admit, i did laugh at the topic title. Klon_Redfield: This is the only review I care about, thank you IGN Italy! Wait for E3! Ever since the Vita's poor launch and following drought, people have been hyping up conferences that are supposed to "save" the handheld. The most stubborn and delusional fanboys still haven't accepted the fact that the Vita was stillborn and are sure that the next conference will open the floodgates and make the Vita sell hundreds of millions of units. Just wait for E3! This time for realsies! This meme is used by the fanboys to handwave the lack of games. According to them, the next E3 will obviously be Vita-centered and full of amazing games. Because of that, nobody has any right to complain about the Vita's poor library. As the years passed and the Vita has been ignored by Sony every time, this argument lost a lot of power and is used mainly as a parody to make fun of the fanboys that belittled other users for not believing that the next conference will save the Vita. Nevertheless, those conferences are still hyped up one or two weeks in advance, only to make it even more of a crushing disappointment when Sony nearly forgets that the Vita exists, demotes it to a PS4 peripheral and announces that Shahid has gotten one or two old indie ports for the system. After the disappointment, the fanboys always reiterated why this happened and immediately switch to hyping up the next one instead. After E3, it's "Wait for Gamescom!" because some indie ports and a Borderlands 2 port were announced for the Vita sometime, so obviously Gamescom is there to save the Vita. After that also turns out to be a disappointment, it immediately switches to "Wait for TGS!", because TGS is a Japanese show (unlike E3 and Gamescom), so obviously a Japanese company like Sony would announce their biggest titles then. After TGS fails to deliver, it's back to "Wait for E3!" again. Some notable examples: "Wait until Gamescom" they said 2Dover3D: Face it, Vita is just an indie and weeb machine now Sonytendo: False. Wait until TGS. You can't judge the Vita until then. Saienu: When there's no games at TGS, wait until E3 2015, that's what they're saving all their announcements for. So we are skipping TGS and "wait for E3 2015" or what now? xfactor: Are we suppose to skip "wait for TGS" now that Yoshida have said that it will mainly focus on ps4, and go straight to E3 next year? Or should we continue the "wait for tgs"? Sonytendo: 2016 is really when it's at. 2015 they need to show they are continuing momentum for PS4 but after that just let it glide and enjoy the success Then they can give the Vita some love. Wait for TGS..... by57000: For localization only. Starwars4J: E3 2014 is practically around the corner, that's when Sony will pull the big guns out! cheezedadada: Ive already said 2016 is the year of the Vita. by57000: Guys guys, e3 2020 is pretty close, its Sony's last chance! Japan doesn't matter! When the Vita launched and sales turned out to be horrible right out of the gate, the fanboys quickly got in denial and started to declare that all bad news don't matter. If sales numbers from one place turned out to be bad, then this place doesn't matter, because it obviously is just one place and therefore not more than a drop in a bucket. Most of the time, that was Japan due to the weekly MC numbers. For a long time, the fanboys have been seen regularly entering MC topics just to chant their "Japan doesn't matter!" mantra in an attempt to reassure themselves. Even bolder fanboys went on record stating that sales and truth don't matter either, which they demonstrate using logical fallacies and incorrect information, such as claims that memory card and software sales offset all the losses or by directly using raw part price figures. Another common variation is that "Sales are trolling!" because MC numbers upset the thin-skinned fanboys and should therefore be modded as trolling. With this logic, the fanboys have tried to take down MC topics multiple times and even labeled Kitt Thrust as a troll. However, their only success was the infamous "Xboxlover Incident", where a delusional mod went berserk, locked up MC topic only to be put in his place mere hours later. Nowadays, the meme is used mainly by the regulars to ridicule users that try to relativize the Vita's horrible sales performance in MC or NPD topics. Sailor Goon: trolls on this site seem to keep thinking that Japan matters. Japan hasnt mattered for a single system in the entire history of gaming. Sailor Goon: "Japan is a small drop in the bucket in the gaming market."